nonstopufcfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Hamill
Background Born in Loveland, Ohio, Hamill was deaf from birth. He was introduced to wrestling by his step father who was a wrestling coach at Loveland High School. Hamill attended the Rochester Institute of Technology for 3 years transferring there after a year at Purdue. UFC career Hamill lost to Jason Brilz in a Light Heavyweight match up at UFC 5 by Unanimous decision Hamill lost his 2nd match to Rich Franklin by Unanimous decision, Hamill lost by KO to Machida at UFC 13. Hamill lost the rematch to Machida at UFC 17 by Unanimous decision, Hamill lost his 5th stright fight this time at UFC 20 against Thiago Silva by TKO, Hamill lost for the 6th time against Kazuhiro Nakamura at UFC 26 by Unanimous decision, Hamill lost again this time at UFC 31 prelims to Cyrille Diabate by KO, Hamill beat Vladimir Matyushenko by KO at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2 prelims, Hamill won again this time against Brandon Vera at the prelims for Fight night 11, Hamill lost to Rameau Sokoudjou by TKO on the prelims of UFC 44, Hamill lost to Quinton Jackson by TKO on the prelims of UFC on Non Stop Sport 9. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 9 - 0 | Quinton Jackson | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 9 | 15 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.53 | Mandalay Bay,Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 8 - 0 | Rameau Sokoudjou | TKO (Punch) | UFC 44 | 28 July 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.42 | Madison Square Garden, New York, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 7 - 0 | Brandon Vera | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 7 - 0 | Vladimir Matyushenko | KO (Punch) | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 4.18 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 7 - 0 | Cyrille Diabate | KO (Punch) | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.54 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| loss |align=center| 0 - 6 - 0 | Kazuhiro Nakamura | Unanimous decision | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 5 - 0 | Thiago Silva | TKO (Punch) | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 0.47 | Montreal, Quebec, Canada | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 4 - 0 | Lyoto Machida | Unanimous decision | UFC 17 | January 20, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Lyoto Machida | KO (Punch) | UFC 13 | December 30, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.06 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Rich Franklin | Unanimous decision | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Jason Brilz | Unanimous decision | UFC 5 | November 21, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}